movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Chayenne Robertson
Chayenne Robertson is a Character of the Scream Series. She appeared in The Scream Returns and The Scream: Revenge of the Screams. She is portrayed by Demi Lovato. Biography The Scream Returns Chayenne is first seen with her friends Noa Knight and Alice Sinclair. In the physics lesson, Chayenne is talking with Alice and Noa. Later, Chayenne helps Sam. They want to talk with Noa, but she is with Jack. Who is that Chayenne asks to Sam. Her new boyfriend, Sam says angry to them. Noa dumped you?? Alice says. No, but she is more with her than me. We will help you. They walk to them. Hey, Chayenne says. Who are you? I am Jack, nice to meet you, Jack says. What are you doing here?, Chayenne says. I wants to know more about all people that had a history with the Scream and especially with her. Why do you like to talk with her, Sam says angry. Because her own friend was a Scream. That isn't a good reason and Sam attacks him. They start a fight. Sam wins the fight. Chayenne and Alice are also with each other. They are with Evan in the city centre. Evan is flirting with Chayenne. They are in a Discotheque. They also meet Kevin and Tim Rhine, an friend of Kevin. Tim is really in love with Alice. He wants to kiss her. They go to the toilet. Chayenne stays with Evan and Kevin. They wonder what Alice and Tim are doing. Chayenne goes to the toilet where she can't find them. Chayenne is at Noa's house, she is very upset because Alice is gone. Noa is also sad. Later the bell rangs. Noa opens the door, Sam is behind the door. I have to talk with you. Ok sure, Noa says. You won't believe me but............. But what?? Noa says. Mette is alive. What??? Noa says. Why do you think she is alive?? I saw her, she is with Jack. Chayenne is later sitting right of Noa Knight. They both have the feeling, Alice and Tim are dead. Later they find out that they are killed by The Screams. Sam later kills all the Screams. Because the Screams are later defeated, Sam celebrates a party. Evan, Kevin and Chayenne also come on the party. The Scream: Revenge of the Screams Chayenne sees later that Evan is kissing with Isa Aylward. She is very jaelous. A few minutes later, Kevin is back. Miley, Lynn and Tess also came. Who are they??, Evan asks to Kevin. Just three girls I have just met, Kevin says. Ok no problem, Evan says. They introduce themselves to each other. So who is the owner of this big house, Tess and Miley aks to Bruce. A Friend of mine, Bruce says: He is upstairs. And what is he doing there, Miley asks very interested. "He is with his girlfriend", Isabelle says mad. Relationships Allies *Evan Turner † - Lover *Kevin Bradley † - Friend *Alice Sinclair † - Friend *Tim Rhine † - Friend *Ralph Johnson † - Classmate *Sam Stone - Classmate *Noa Knight - Classmate *Bruce Wakefield - Classmate *Isabelle Fletcher - Classmate *Emily Baker † - Classmate *Madison Campbell † - Classmate *Charlie Hall † - Classmate *Nigel Hall † - Classmate *Rick Moore † - Physics Teacher *Angelica Mead † - English Teacher *Miley Thompson † *Tess Neville *Lynn Brown † Enemies *Master Scream † *Mette Lewis/The Scream † *Isa Aylward - Rival Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu Category:Deceased Characters